


The Article

by Canadian_31



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Memories, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: When the gang are at Justin and Clay before Prom, a very interesting Article brought Alex to a realisation.Day 5: Soulmates
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851256
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	The Article

**Author's Note:**

> Already day it's crazy, thank you again HolyCake for all your wonderful help.

It all started with a small Lightfoot party at Clay and Justin’s house, they were almost graduating, and Prom was around the corner and Jessica and Ani were looking at a magazine for prom dress ideas. When they stumbled upon a very interesting article. They both started laughing making all the others turn around to look at them.

"What’s making you laugh so much?" Estela said coming to sit closer, she was now Tyler’s official girlfriend.

"I forgot how cheesy girl magazines could be, this test is 12 things the Perfect Guy will do. I know that already have a great guy Estela, but I don't think any of the guys here could be perfect" Ani said with a laugh.

"Well it's all interpretation, and Jess sure thinks I'm perfect!" Justin said with that damn smile.

"This will be funny, and perfect Justin we will see, what is the first one?" Jessica said and for some reason all the conversations stopped, and they all started to listen.

"Okay Number 1: Knows how to make you smile when you are down" Ani said

Alex couldn’t care less about this test, he never understood the importance girls were putting in all that cheesy stuff. Well is mind didn't get the memo because he start to thought of a very particular moment, when Charlie came to him at the senior camp trip,

_"I know that you are a good person, and I'm sorry if you feel like shit or whatever, that’s all I know."_

_"Uhm thanks"_

_"Granola camp cookie?", Charlie said with his own damn smile._

A second memorie made is way to his mind.

_"I can't breath... I think I'm dying"_

_"Hug,,, uh! Focus on your hands. What do you feel like. Discribe it to me."_

_"I don't funcking know"_

_"Just squeeze my hands. Ok you can do that. Come on I know you can." Charlie said firmly but calming enough to get him to focus as he put his hands close for him to hold and has he did._

_"Come on, Alex. Focus on me ok?Just breathe, ok. Breathe" Charlie said as he was trying tho inhale and exhale the stress_

_"You got it. It's gonna be ok. Just breathe." Charlie said whispering to calm him and it's did his panick attack started to fade._

Justin and Jessica smile at each other and she asked, "What’s the next one?"

"Number two: Put’s his arms around you"

Alex started thinking and his mind instinctively thought about the moment where Charlie came behind him in the library with his Titanic-king-of-the-world display of affection.

_"Hey" Charlie said hugging him kissing is neck_

_"what..the fu..who those that" Alex said removing himself_

_"Guys do it, it's a Titanic-king-of-the-world kind of thing. I've seen it done" Charlie said_

Alex remember the pain in Charlie eyes when he reject his touch, but now he was actually craving for it.

"Number three: Being cute when he wants something" Ani said with a laugh.

Well that was Charlie St-George’s personification and just being his golden-retriever self and never giving up with his puppy eyes.

_"How did it go" Charlie ask_

_"What do you even doing here" Alex asked_

_"I wanted to see who it's when"_

_"You are like a funcking golden-retriver, don't you gave up"_

"Number four: Does what you say no matter what the consequences are." Ani continu reading watching Jessica and Estela the most as they make sweet eyes to Justin and Tyler.

"That is kind of idiot." Zack said.

"Well it's romantic" Estela said cutting him off.

Alex was lost in his thougt, Charlie help him when he didn't really knew him. He did help cover up Bryce’s murder by putting evidence in Monty’s locker. Damning the consequences and linking is life to their little group.

"Number five: Reacts cutely when you hit/kick him'' Ani said laughing.

"That's lame, what does it show?" Tony said

"I guess it's more about accepting the touch" Tyler said softly watching Estela with admiration that made everyone smile, well except Alex who was lost in other memories.

Okay that example was weird but, Alex did remember when they were at the movies with Tyler. They were watching a stupid comedy to cheer Tyler up and every time Charlie was making a funny or a lame comment, he would poke him playfully on his arm, and this brought butterflies to Alex’s stomach.

"Number six: Will be funny but knows when to be serious"

Then Alex's mind went immediately to the Find your Drink Party.

_"Uh.. do you want a cookie?_

_"You seriously brought cookies to a Find your Drink Party?"_

_"Well, these are special cookies."_

_"Oh shit. I didn't know you were a stoner."_

_"I prefere the term 'Cannabisseur'."_

_"These are actually very good cookies and they don't stink. Your like a baker or something" Alex said with a small laugh._

_"I, uh, had to learn how. My mom died when I was thirteen. So, uh, me and my dad, we had to figure it all out." Charlie said seriously_

_"Oh shit. I'm sorry"_

_"It's all good. I, uh, actually learned how to make these to help my mom trough chemo."_

_"Oh, man, Charlie. I'm so sorry."_

_"Yeah, no it's fine. I mean, it's not fine, but it's fine that it's not fine, if... that makes sense" Charlie said softly._

_"Yeah, no, it's totally does. I wish I could be fine with not being fine."_

_"You will be...someday."_

_"Wow, you and me do not know how to party"_

_Charlie laugh making him feel better_

_"Or do we and everyone else has it wrong" making Alex laugh too._

That was one of Alex most treasure memories, it's meant so much that Charlie had open to him and at the same thime made him feel comfotable and still make him belive that everyting could be better.

At this point, Tyler and Tony both saw the pensive look on their friend face and just elbow each other with a little smile.

"Number seven: Knows what you are thinking even when you don't say it."

Alex thought immediately of the moment where his TBI made him think his dad was there, and even if wasn't able to express himself, Charlie knew, he was solid and knew what to do. He had been his anchor for all the school drill, and he was still doing it now.

_"Alex it's the TBI, you are not hearing your dad, it's your bain making you think you are. He is not there, it's the stress"_

_"No I hear him"_

_"No it's not him. Okay, it's your minds. Trust me"_

Alex did trust him.

"Number eight: Says cheesy lines but you will still love him for it." Ani said smiling.

"Do girls really like that?" Zach said

"Well cheeses lines are fun and I think it's sweet and romantic" Charlie said.

"Yea, said the Titanic number 1 fan" Zach respond laughing.

Alex had to agree with Zach on that one. Charlie is one of the most romantic guys on the planet. Then he recall again the moment in the library when he did brought Titanic, of all the movies. Even if Alex isn't Kate Winslet, Charlie is definitely a Jack Dawson kind of guy!

"Number nine: Stares at you." Ani said.

"That is kind of creepy like in Edward Cullen Twlight style, you mean?" Clay said.

"Not really, more like he is looking at you and you are the only person in the room" Jessica said and Justin just smile at her.

Well, Charlie's eyes are breath taking and Alex does remember the moment they were studying Spanish and Charlie’s soft gaze never left him. His heart started pounding so loud in his chest, how could a stupid girl test put him in this state. And an other memorie made her way in his mind.

_"I'm a freak so"_

_"No..no no" Charlie said with this adoring eyes focusing on Alex as he was leaning down slowly to kiss him._

_"That was suprising" Alex said with a soft smile on his face._

_"Surprising good or surprising bad" Charlie said smiling and looking adoringly at him. Then he did kiss him passionnaltly and fuck it's made his heart erupt in his chest._

"Number ten: Always helpful or caring."

That pretty much made Alex choke, how many times Charlie was caring or helping he could name so many: the fact that he helped cover Bryce’s murder, the way he helped with Tyler, when he came to cheer him up after Winston, when he told him about his mother, when he held his hand and helped him with his mind in the drill and when he slowly kissed him giving him all the time to push him. Charlie was the most caring person he knew. He was always there for him even when he pushed him away. When he wasn't ready, when he was to afraid to love someone as amazing.

"Number eleven: Never runs out of love"

This made Alex heart clench because Charlie never gave up on him even after he broke his heart. When they did have a talk after the Riot and Alex told him he wanted to be with him, Charlie just gave him his damn smile and had kissed him softly showing that he still cared for him enough to pass over all the shit Alex did.

"Number twelve: Always by your side when you need him the most." Ani said finishing the article.

Then Alex felt Charlie hands on his, lightly squeezing them. Yes, Charles Hayden Brixton St-George was Alex’s perfect guy.

"Well Tyler is definitely my perfect guy" Estela said kissing softly the older’s boy cheek who blushed at the wolf whistle of Zach and Tony.

"I can say that we had shit, but I can’t imagine myself with anyone but you Justin." Jessica said kissing and getting close to him.

"You are my soulmate Jess; I love you more than life." Justin answered kissing her forehead.

"Never love something more than life, but you are definitely my soulmate." she said with tears in her gorgeous eyes.

"Part of me is always sad" Alex said making everyone turning to watch him, "But with you Charlie, a part of me never been happier and I think I’m in love with you," Alex said watching only the stunning baby blues eyes of his boyfriend.

Alex needed Charlie to know how much he meant to him even if it's like a stupid girl test magazine that show him how lucky he was in twelve litlles sentences.

"I'm confident you are.. because I know that I'm in love with you." Charlie said smiling as they lean for a sweet and meaningful kiss that transcended all the love, they shared for each other. When they broke apart their matching smiles showed everyone in the room the love they shared.

"Well it's obvious that Charlie is Alex’s perfect guy!" Zach said with a big smile.

"You are my soulmate" Charlie said squeezing the hands he wanted to hold forever.

"And I think you are mine" Alex answered.

"Always and Forever." Charlie finished with a kiss on his forehead.

And maybe this was real happiness, being in Charlie's arms, loving him and being loved in return, having his friends and his family. Maybe soulmates could be more real than he originally though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it's. I wanted to go outside the box a little. Tell me what you though and please leave a Kudo or a comments, they meant the world.


End file.
